


changing perspectives.

by jolesofthehowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Discussing Ron's future career!, Dyslexic Ron Weasley, For which I apologize, Gen, Ron Weasley-centric, Worldbuilding, because if magic exists there's no way its restricted to England., but i specifically wanted this scene of Ron's career advice session so, i /will/ be writing more of course, i haven't expanded much on it, ron weasley appreciation, takes place in book 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolesofthehowls/pseuds/jolesofthehowls
Summary: Ron and Professor McGonagall have a chat about Ron's future prospectsformerly 'i put the sexy in dyslexia'
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 60





	changing perspectives.

Ron knocked on McGonagall’s office and waited to be let in. 

Ever since third year, where he’d been called in and made to sit all jittery from leaving Harry alone and having to face McGonagall very suddenly, he’s become a lot more familiar with her office. 

Hearing no answer, he knocks again. 

No answer again. 

Ron starts worrying, ‘  _ Did that pink toad boot Professor from the school?’  _

“Good evening, Mister Weasley.” 

Ron jumps at the voice. He’s faced with Professor McGonagall holding many scrolls and her usual stern expression. But he also sees the tired bags and the tense set of her shoulders. 

He doesn’t bother asking before lifting some of her scrolls into his arms as she lets him in. A scathing comment about their ‘headmistress’ brings a chuckle as the fire roars to life in the hearth. Ron seats himself and waits for Professor McGonagall to pull out the biscuit tin. 

Once a ginger biscuit is taken, McGonagall finally speaks, “I wanted to talk to you about your Career Advice session, Ron.” 

Ron suppresses a groan by biting into the biscuit. He’s answered that he wanted to be part of The Department of Magical Games and Sports during his hour, Umbridge suspiciously quiet as she took very loud notes. 

“I am certain that under the lack of certain persons, you would have answered differently.” she rummages in her drawer as she speaks, “If I remember rightly, you had shown a budding passion for research in Healing before..  _ this _ . ” 

Ron snorts at the tone. First year Ron would have smacked his head but, well he’s grown up now hasn’t he. He knows the people around him better, and he knows himself. 

Ron knows now that he wasn’t dumb and that the only reason he had ever felt so was because the Wizarding World considered Muggles so inferior, they didn’t even keep an eye out for some truly pathbreaking discoveries, like dyslexia. 

The urge to strangle the one who named it pops up in his mind yet again. 

Learning that Muggles had a word and extensive research for what he and his family thought was a lack of focus put a lot of things into view. How many more useful concepts had been 

disregarded just because it was found by muggles? How many more lives could have been saved, or just  _ improved  _ from taking this into account? 

Hermione had been very excited, thinking that she had received a study partner and then deeply disappointed when all he wanted to do was research about out of syllabus topics. At least his tutor, Akhila Desai, indulged him with his research. 

His dad and he had grown closer, even if half the time they discussed was spent on correcting each other on what the actual name was. 

“Well, I said that when I didn't have any idea that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to come back, professor.” he says blithely, “Idealism of youth and all.” 

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, “Well Mr.Weasley considering that you can’t even appear for an apparition license yet, i think you should still hold onto your idealism.” 

She pushes something across the table to him. A pamphlet. 

“Nalanda University of Higher Magicks.” Ron reads. The paper is the shiny smooth stuff that muggles produce and is harder to write on. He opens the pamphlet, fumbling slightly with the orientation and sees a column listed specializations, under which one was highlighted: Bachelor of Medicine and Surgery. 

“I believe you should apply for it.” McGonagall says nonchalantly, “The curriculum boasts a mixture of traditional medicine that our Healers undergo as well as muggle medicine. The degree would give you a leg up on other Healers when you return.” 

“Isn’t India a little far away?” he says chuckling uncomfortably, “Besides, I’ve seen Desai write essays for this, I don’t know if I can⎼” 

“If you wish to, you perfectly can.” she answers sternly, “I understand that with current circumstances, it seems harder to see your future beyond this war which you children should not be fighting.” she sighs, suddenly much older than she should look, “But it is important for you to have dreams.” 

“I’ll think about it, Professor.” he mumbles. “And if that is all, I should get going, have rounds in a few.” 

McGonagall dismisses him graciously.

Ron shoves the pamphlet deep into his bag.

He doesn’t touch it again until much, _much_ later when the school walls had seen fire and blood and death. Until he was ready to turn over a new page without worrying for his family's life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wrote this for a college contest, and I have a lot of thoughts for this. I will get back to this, maybe in a different direction. There will be Desi Harry Potter. (even if it's kinda canon abhi)


End file.
